All I Do Is Hide
by Raven07
Summary: Raven’s past is very disturbing. When it seems as though she has no reason to live, she puts her life at stake. little bit of RaeBB (Rated for mention of suicide)COMPLETED
1. Who am I

All I do is hide-  
  
NOTE: THIS IS RATED FOR MENTION OF SUICIDE, IF THAT TYPE OF THING DISTURBS YOU IN ANY WAY, STOP READING AT THIS POINT.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans, but I wish I did.....very much.  
  
Summary- As we all know , Raven's past is very disturbing. When it seems as though she has no reason to live, she puts her life at stake.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
It was a Sunday morning when it all started.  
  
It was Starfire's turn to make breakfast. For the other Titans, this was a dreadful day. Beast boy and cyborg were playing video games, Robin was helping starfire, and Raven was in her room.  
  
"I would like to announce that the 'bacon and the eggs' are finished!" Starfire looked at the plate in front of her . "where is raven? She should enjoy this also."  
  
"are you sure anyone is going to 'enjoy' it?" Beast boy said quietly.  
  
Starfire walked out of the room, to find raven.  
  
88888888888888888888meanwhile88888888888888888888  
  
Raven woke up, drenched in sweat. She was having dreams lately about her father. The titans had no idea what she went through. She probably couldn't tell anyone either. She was all alone. She could never , let anyone in. she was trapped in her own darkness.  
  
She stared at the darkness she was in. Like she was waiting for something....  
  
"Raven!"  
  
"AAAAAAAA!" Raven jumped when starfire screamed her name.  
  
"Oh, what starfire?" Raven answered her door.  
  
"I made the bacon and eggs, and I was wondering if you would like to join us in-  
  
"I'll be right out." Raven closed the door and laid in her bed. She stared at the ceiling for several minutes, and looked at her clock:  
  
8:26  
  
"Am I the only person who wants to sleep in on a Saturday?" She asked herself.  
  
She walked out of her room and went into the bathroom. She stared at herself. What was she to become? Where will she end up? What does she mean to this world? The sound of beast boy victory scream inerrupted her thoughts.  
  
"IN YOUR FACE, CYBORG! GO BEAST BOY, GO BEAST BOY!"  
  
Everything was normal in the tower. But then, later that day....  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
okay, that is it for chapter one. I hope it was enough for you people.  
  
For those of you who are wanting a sequel for some of my other stories, I'm going to write them later this month, I hope I didn't torture you!  
  
Raven07  
  
oh yeah, and please review!  
  
NO FLAMES! 


	2. the death of a titan

All I do is hide- 2  
  
NOTE: THIS IS RATED FOR MENTION OF SUICIDE, IF THAT TYPE OF THING DISTURBS YOU IN ANY WAY, STOP READING AT THIS POINT.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans, but I wish I did...very much.  
  
Summary- As we all know, Raven's past is very disturbing. When it seems as though she has no reason to live, she puts her life at stake.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Slade was doing something downtown. None of the titans knew exactly what. Once they walked into the place Slade had mentioned, They were hit with a force.  
  
.....They woke up hours later.....  
  
They looked around them, Robin was gone. "Where is Robin?" Starfire started to panic. "WHERE IS HE?" Starfir stood up. "Where is slade?"  
  
Beast boy stood up, also. "I don't-  
  
"Shhh! Listen...." Starfire interupted.  
  
They heard a voice coming from a distance. "You'll never win Slade." It was Robin. Starfire ran , and she saw something that would stay with her for life.  
  
Robin fell onto the ground, face down. There was blood coming from his head.  
  
"ROBIN!" she looked up, Slade was nowhere in sight.  
  
"What's wrong , Star?" beast boy walked up behind her.  
  
"Raven! Is he alive?" starfire yelled. Raven walked up to Robin's body.  
  
"Well, I don't think so." The remaining titans walked home, having that image to live with for the rest of their life.  
  
8888888later888888888  
  
"Okay, we may have lost robin, but we still need to get Slade." Cyborg told the team.  
  
"but, we don't have a leader." Starfire said.  
  
"Uh...now we can....be better as a team!" Beast boy suggested.  
  
"Wait....where is Raven?" Starfire asked. They looked around ; Raven was nowhere in sight.  
  
8888888888888888888  
  
okay, only two more chapters left! All of my chapters are very short, so don't hurt me!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Raven07 


	3. I HATE YOU

All I do is hide-3  
  
NOTE: THIS IS RATED FOR MENTION OF SUICIDE, IF THAT TYPE OF THING DISTURBS YOU IN ANY WAY, STOP READING AT THIS POINT.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans, but I wish I did.....very much.  
  
Summary- As we all know , Raven's past is very disturbing. When it seems as though she has no reason to live, she puts her life at stake.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Raven looked at her mother for the last time. "No!" Her father dragged her away. Her mom, had killed herself.....  
  
Raven woke in her bed. It was noon. She stood up and walked around her room. "What is the meaning of life if you are just going to die?" She stopped herself. She was not acting like she normally would.  
  
What did the titans think of her when they saw her. 'Oh, here comes the goth girl again.' Did she annoy them? What did it matter? No one ever cared about her anyways. She was going to be alone – for the rest of her life. There was nothing she could do at all.  
  
She opened her door. And started walking into the hall. She heard her name-  
  
"Raven? Miss. Self–pity? Who cares. Its not like, she would help us anyway. Did you see her today? Whenever someone said 'slade' She acted like she didn't care."  
  
Raven backed away from the living room. Beastboy said that- about her.  
  
Raven tried to ignore the comment and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Sure, she may have to live with the fact that she is not natural, but look at all of us! Do we drink herbal tea all day, and ignore everyone? I don't think so! She should just get over herself, and get lost."  
  
"Uh....Beast boy." Cyborg noticed raven listening, and was trying to tell BB to shut up.  
  
"What? Isn't she in her room? Moping in her sadness?" Beast boy started to laugh.  
  
Starfire tried to turn him around, so he could see Raven was standing behind him. "Beast boy, that is not very –  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME!" Raven could hear things crash and break. "You have no idea what it's like to be me! Sure, you have green skin, but do you think that my father is mr. happy? NO! I may be one inch smaller than you , but It doesn't mean I won't-  
  
There was a big flash, and all of the windows exploded.  
  
Raven's eyes were glowing and –  
  
"Azerath, Metrione....zinthos." Raven let him down. "I'm sorry...." She walked away.  
  
"What was that about?" Beast boy asked.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Raven went into Beast boy's room, and found a permanent marker on his dresser. She pulled off the top, and on the wall, wrote-  
  
I HATE YOU  
  
,In giant letters. She stared at the wall. 'Hate' was such a strong word. She just wrote it on the wall. Knowing that someone filled her with so much of it, scared her. she walked out of his room and started to cry.  
  
She was alone.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Okay, I'm actually, not sure how many chapters I will have, but I think it will be somewhere around five chapters. Please review!  
  
Raven07 


	4. bLiNdEd By TeArS

All I do is hide-4 (blinded by tears)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Raven started her way onto the roof. It was snowing, ice was everywhere. She seemed oblivious to the fact that she was only wearing her titans uniform. She walked to the end of the roof, and stared at the snow at the bottom. She started to take a step off and-

"Raven! What are you doing?"

"Tell, the others that I went back to Azerath." Raven was blinded by tears "You'll be better off without me." Raven fell off the end of the roof.

"NO!" Beast boy ran after her and grabbed her arm.

He had a grip on her arms, so she couldn't move. Raven looked "It's my life, I can do what I want, leave me alone!" She looked away. "You'll never understand who I really am." She fell on the ground and started crying. "I just wish I could fly away. No one thinks of me as a real person. I thought no one would know I was gone" Raven looked at his eyes, which were filled with confusion. "Why does this not make sense to you?" she started screaming, "No one cares about me, don't you get it?"

Beast Boy looked at her face, which was getting whiter and whiter by the minute. "How about we go inside. We can talk."

Raven started walking inside, "No, I need to be alone." Raven said as she headed for her room.

"Don't go in there! I want to stay out there with the rest of us."

"Fine"

He knew that, if she went to her room, he might never see her again.

Beast boy threw her a sweater and they went out to the t.v. Room, only to find that Starfire had gotten Christmas presents for everyone.

"Um...Starfire, It's November." Beast Boy said.

"I know, Christmas is today, November 25th!" Starfire said

"Actually, it's December 25th, Starfire." Raven said

"Oh...well...I'll just put these away for next month." Starfire said sadly.

There was a long silence....

"MAN, I LIKE MY SILLY SHOES!"

"Oh, god, Star's been listening to Reliant K again." Cyborg sighed.

"Silly shoes? Reliant K?" Raven asked.

"Cyborg got her the CD." BB said

"Perfect, so I'll just be listening to 'the worst rap song ever'" Raven said.

"Speaking of giving gifts, what did you get me, Starfire?" Beast boy asked.

"A ball of the pig skin." Starfire said.

"Oh...just like last year..." Beast boy said sadly.

"This Christmas is going to be different than last year without robin." Cyborg said

"I'll be going to my room." Raven said as she saw the other titans try to block their tears.

Once raven entered, There was a box on the floor.

"Who's is this from...Starfire."

She opened it, only to find a diary, and a key.

She opened it, and found a note-

_**Raven, **_

_**I got you this, because I felt that you never have anything to tell your feelings and emotions. You can also tell me if you like. That lock is not one of those cheap one's you can break into. It will hold all of your secrets, with no one looking, believe me, and I tried breaking into a cheep one and it opened right up. **_

_**Hope you appreciate it, **_

_**BB**_

_**P.S. can you get me some cleaner for the permanent marker on my wall? Hate is a strong word, by the way.**_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That was all! I hope you all enjoyed reading this, please review and tell me what you thought of it! Thanks!

Raven07


End file.
